warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Portal:Special Forces
Overview Special Forces are a new breed of units Basic Information Special Forces are a Unit Sub-Category. The Special Forces Category itself contains several sub-categories. *UNITS - Includes all Infantry, Vehicles and Aircraft **INFANTRY - Includes the Attack Dog, Hercules, Valkyrie & many more including ... ***SPECIAL FORCES ( Infantry ) : ****OPERATORS - Includes the Heavy Operator, Lead Heavy Operator, Operator & Sheila ****INFILTRATORS - Includes only Infiltrator & Infiltrator Leader ****OPERATIVES - Includes only Sarkis ****PRESERVERS - Includes Brother Jeremiah, Lead Preserver & Preserver ****COMMANDO'S - Includes Commando, Lead Commando ****SURVIVORS - Includes Kara **VEHICLES - All land based Vehicles including ... ***SPECIAL FORCES ( Vehicle ) : ****LIGHT VEHICLES - Includes Hellhound, Jackal ****HEAVY VEHICLES - Includes Doran, Nightmare, Ultra Tank, Warhorse **AIRCRAFT - All Aircraft including ... ***SPECIAL FORCES ( Aircraft ) - Includes Cyclone & Thunderstorm Special Forces Unit List Special Forces Stat Comparison Veteran Experience Point Information Update History *''Special Forces'' removed all Member Eligibility Restrictions in Fireteams in the Game Update of Oct 21, 2015. *''Special Forces'' were introduced during Genesis - ( Mar 19, 2015 ) *No Further Updates Additional Facts *Any Special Forces Leader may include any non-Hero, non-Lead Special Forces Member in their Fireteam. *''Special Forces'' will NOT target and fire upon **Any Missiles launched from the Missile Silo. **Any Hellfire Missiles fired from the Hellfire. *''Special Forces'' WILL target and fire upon **Any Hellfire Missiles fired from the Hellstorm. Trivia *The maximum amount of Veteran Experience a Special Forces unit can record is 2,147,483,647 vXP. **Once this amount is reached it starts counting down back to zero. *The sound of Special Forces' shell (shot) may be same as the Rhino. *The size of Special Force - Infantry may be same as the old bigger size of Hercules. *Most of the Special Forces Aircraft names (Except Deena and Pandora) are all named from the weather related terms. Firsts & Records *War Commander First : **''First Special Forces Hero to be introduced'' - Sheila **''First Special Forces Non-Hero Lead to be introduced'' - Lead Operator **''First Special Forces standard Member to be introduced'' - Operator & Heavy Operator (Tie) **''First Special Forces - Vehicle to be introduced'' - Warhorse **''First Hero Special Forces - Vehicle to be introduced'' - Doran **''First Special Forces - Heavy Vehicle to be introduced'' - Warhorse **''First Hero Special Forces - Heavy Vehicle to be introduced'' - Doran **''First Special Forces - Light Vehicle to be introduced'' - Hellhound **''First Hero Special Forces - Light Vehicle to be introduced'' - Jericho **''First Special Forces - Aircraft to be introduced'' - Cyclone **''First Hero Special Forces - Aircraft to be introduced'' - Deena Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 03/06/15 ) - Special Forces - Preview Guide ( Official ) - Special Forces Preview Information *Kixeye Forum ( 09/13/15 ) - Hidden Unit Stats: Revealed! ( Official ) - Previously unreleased data *Kixeye Forum ( 10/13/15 ) - Special Forces: Limits, Unlocks, and Builds Explained! ( Official ) - Limit Information *Kixeye Forum ( 11/03/15 ) - Special Forces Teams and Range ( Official ) - Fire Team Range Information Gallery Repair-Fireteam-First-Message.png Gallery - Historical Special Force Fireteam Creation - Preserver.png|Create Fireteam - Preserver Changed in G.U. : Oct 21, 2015 SF-FireteamManagement-Preserver.png|Fireteam Management - Preserver Changed in G.U. : Oct 21, 2015 Video Navigation Category:Portal